Daffodils
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Meski hanya di balik kebisuan, mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing, namun dua keabnormalan kondisi yang memisahkan kedua belah pihak telah menjamah./Maaf aku tetap tidak bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. Aku dinyatakan mengalami autisme dan kau adalah teman pertamaku./"... aku senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi ... apa kita memang harus berpisah?"/ "Aku hanya ... takut sendirian."


**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **Daffodils (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning! : Jalur cerita bikin baper, OOC, dan beberapa warning sebelum kalian nangis. :'(**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-STORY-**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun dan bertopi dinosaurus menatap ke depan dan belakang, berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat keadaannya. Diambilnya sesuatu di balik pepohonan yang rimbun. Tampak sebuah surat beramplop ungu kini lengket berada di tangannya yang lentik. Senyumannya muncul begitu surat itu telah dia dapatkan.

"Akhirnya ... Kau datang," gumamnya.

Kakinya pun segera berlari menuju gedung sebelah, tempat di mana dia tinggal. Dilewatinya lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi, berjalan menembus jalur alternatif menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya yang terbalut perban cukup terlihat jelas, tapi dia dengan pedenya berjalan ke sana ke mari tanpa beban, seakan-akan bangunan putih itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Namanya BoBoiBoy, seorang pasien penyakit jiwa skizofrenia yang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa di Pulau Rintis. Setelah mengalami banyak kejadian yang disebabkan halusinasinya, banyak luka yang ditempanya, baik fisik maupun jiwa.

Namun dia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya dan tinggal di gedung rumah sakit yang berbeda. Meski hanya pertemuan singkat tanpa percakapan sedikitpun, kini mereka berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan saling mengirim surat dan diletakkan di bawah pohon.

Kembali ke cerita ...

BoBoiBoy mendudukkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dia tutup dengan segera agar suster tidak melihatnya. Dengan cepat, dia buka amplop tersebut dan muncullah perbait kata-kata yang sejak kemarin dia dambakan. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap surat tersebut sampai senyumannya kembali merekah bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar.

.

 _Untuk BoBoiboy ...,_

 _Aku senang kita bisa menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan ini. Maaf aku tetap tidak bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. Aku dinyatakan mengalami autisme dan kau adalah teman pertamaku. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menemuimu, namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Di samping kondisi kita yang sama-sama abnormal, aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku yang autis ini._

 _Aku terlalu banyak melakukan terapi,_ homeschooling _, dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya. Papa yang membiayaiku. Tapi aku tahu kamu ingin. Maka dari itu, suatu saat berlajarlah bersamaku. Ah, bukan berarti aku ingin bersamamu seterusnya, tapi sepertinya kamu cukup menarik untuk menjadi temanku. Walau aku mengaku aku sulit berinteraksi bersama orang lain dan cara berkomunikasiku cukup kacau selama bertahun-tahun ini, hanya kamu yang membuatku teringat dengan akal sehatku._

 _Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku. Jika suatu saat salah satu dari kita pergi dari sini, tetaplah ingat satu sama lain. Aku yakin penyakit skizofrenia bukanlah penyakit jiwa yang parah, maka dari itu ingatlah aku jika kau pergi._

 _Hari ini aku bosan dan takut. Kata dokter, aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke dinding tanpa alasan. Setiap beliau berbicara, aku banyak diam dan tak memperhatikan sama sekali dan terkadang tidak tersambung dengan alur pembicaraannya. Aku takut penyakit ini akan berlangsung sangat lama. Ternyata terapi takkan membuatku sembuh._

 _Sudah, itu saja cerita dariku. Ceritakan kegiatanmu sehari ini, aku akan menunggu._

 _Dari temanmu, Fang ..._

.

 _Separah itukah penyakitmu, Fang?_ BoBoiBoy menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang penuh awan. Di matanya, banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh melewatinya tak tentu arah, menembusnya, dan bahkan berputar-putar di atas awan. Tapi dia tidak peduli, selagi semua itu memang hanyalah halusinasinya. Senyumannya mengembang seakan-akan dia sedang menatap temannya yang bernama Fang tersebut.

Tangannya meremas surat tersebut, membayangkan dia bisa bertemu dan bahkan berbicara dengan seorang autisme seperti Fang. Pipinya memerah membayangkan wajah tampan Fang seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dia tak tahu perasaan ini, tetapi jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang setiap mendengar atau membaca nama tersebut.

Fang ... Dia bagaikan bayangannya yang sebelumnya hilang selama ini.

Dari gedung seberang, siluet bayangan Fang sangat terlihat. Dia membentuk tangannya menjadi sebuah kata-kata isyarat. BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum manis melihat kata-kata yang diberikan Fang untuknya.

 _"_ _Aku harap kau di sini."_

BoBoiBoy pun membalasnya dengan tulisan pada kertas. Wajah Fang yang terpapar sinar matahari kini terlihat sangat jelas. Mata sipitnya membaca tulisan yang ditulis oleh BoBoiBoy dan wajahnya kembali cerah.

 _"_ _Aku ingin menemuimu."_

Tawa bisu terlihat dari wajah masing-masing, menyadari keidiotan masing-masing karena telah memberikan petunjuk yang menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Ini semua karena mereka tahu. Mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing, walau tak mengatakannya secara langsung.

* * *

"Ini untukmu." Tangan Fang memberikan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning dan oranye. Mirip terompet, namun cukup panjang dan sangat indah.

BoBoiBoy yang menerimanya hanya memandangnya bingung. "Bunga apa ini? Sepertinya jarang ada di sini," tanyanya polos.

Fang terkekeh pelan, "Hehehe ... Itu bunga _Daffodils_. Seorang suster mengatakannya padaku. Bunga ini melambangkan keindahan dan jika diberikan kepada orang lain, itu berarti orang itu adalah satu-satunya di kehidupannya." Wajah BoBoiBoy memerah seketika. Tangannya cukup gemetaran mengetahui maksud dari Fang.

Angin sore berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut mereka ikut tertiup. Fang memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy yang lebih kecil darinya. Baru kali ini mereka bisa berbicara bersama setelah satu bulan berinteraksi dalam kebisuan. Mereka merasa sangat puas bisa bersama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy cukup gemetar. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangannya masih memeluk bunga _Daffodils_ yang diberikan oleh Fang.

"Aku mati-matian meminta suster untuk bertemu denganmu. Meski kita berada di pihak dan posisi yang berbeda, aku senang masih bisa berbicara denganmu setelah sekian lama kita seperti orang bisu," ungkap Fang di dalam pelukannya.

"A-apakah ini cukup untuk membuatmu senang?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Lebih dari itu. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah percakapan pertama dan terakhir kita." Fang melepaskan pelukannya pada BoBoiBoy, membuat bocah di depannya membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudnya? K-kau akan ...?"

Wajah Fang yang semula murung kini berubah ceria. Ditepuknya kepala BoBoiBoy berkali-kali membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan gayanya. "Bercanda! Hahaha ... Sudah lama aku tidak menjahili teman. Terakhir kulakukan sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu," ledek Fang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

BoBoiBoy menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huh! Menyebalkan! Dasar licik!" umpatnya.

"Hei, yang aku lakukan hanya menjahilimu, bukan membuatmu tersiksa," balas Fang tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi sama saja kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati!"

Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihatnya bertingkah aneh membuat BoBoiBoy tersenyum geli memaklumi penyakitnya yang terbilang cukup aneh. Dicubitnya pipi Fang sampai remaja itu mengerang kesakitan. "Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!" erangnya.

"Hehehe ... Enak? Jangan keseringan linglung ..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Haah ... Sudahlah. Autis amat."

"Ehehehe. Maaf, deh ..."

Seiring matahari semakin turun, semakin gelisah perasaan BoBoiBoy yang kini duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, keringat dingin bercucuran melewati dahinya. Fang yang duduk di sampingnya tersadar kalau BoBoiBoy bertingkah aneh, seperti sedang melihat sesuatu.

"Uhm ... BoBoiBoy?" Si topi reptil terkejut dan tersadar dari apa yang dia pikir dan dia lihat. Dilihatnya Fang yang memandangnya aneh, seperti ketika dia memandangi Fang sebelumnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi ada laki-laki berjalan menyapa kita," katanya polos.

Fang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka. Mungkin penyakit skizofrenianya cukup kambuh. Tapi pikiran itu segera pergi begitu saja ketika BoBoiBoy menatapnya dalam diam.

"Fang? A-anu ... aku senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi ... apa kita memang harus berpisah?" tanya BoBoiBoy sambil memainkan bunga _Daffodils_ pemberian Fang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Kita punya penyakit yang berbeda dan kita tidak akan bersama selamanya. Aku merasakannya, walaupun aku sering dibilang abnormal dan aneh, lebih aneh karena teman-temanku hanyalah halusinasi. Kau tidak berpikir begitu bukan?"

Dengan cepat, Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ... takut sendirian. Kamu tetap bersamaku, bukan? Iya, bukan?"

Tangan Fang merangkul tubuh BoBoiBoy yang mulai dingin terkena hembusan angin sore. Diciumnya kening sang kawan yang kini hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dan berharap dapat menenangkannya. Sayangnya sepinya rumah sakit takkan menjamin tenangnya hati BoBoiBoy. Dia hanya takut, takut hidup sendirian di rumah sakit ini, takut akan hidup dalam keabnormalan yang menjamah tubuhnya.

Kini kedua belah pihak berada di posisi yang sama. Lemah, sakit, gila, putus asa, frustasi, semua bercampur aduk dalam racauan yang tak henti-hentinya terlantunkan lewat mulut masing-masing. Meski tahu mereka masih muda, keduanya mengerti isi hati masing-masing. Mengerti bahwa masih ada harapan yang ada selagi mereka bisa berjuang melawan penyakit mental ini.

Bibir ranum Fang yang semula menyentuh dahi dan ubun-ubun BoBoiBoy pun terlepas. Keduanya saling berpandangan, saling berpelukan, saling merasakan sakit yang pedih, lebih pedih dari kondisi mereka. Jari-jari Fang menyibak poni rambut BoBoiBoy sampai kedua bola matanya terlihat. Perlahan, dia tersenyum, menatap mata BoBoiBoy yang basah.

"Sabarlah. Tuhan akan mendengar do'a kita. Jangan menangis seperti bayi. Itu sangat menyakitkan," ujar Fang. Matanya menatap ke atas langit, lalu berbalik kepada BoBoiBoy yang memandangnya balik. "Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah tetap berada di sini sampai waktunya telah tiba, yaitu pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Bertahanlah selama beberapa tahun lagi sampai kita normal kembali, lalu kita bisa keluar dari sini."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum senang mendengar ceramah dari sang kawan. "Terima kasih, Fang. Kau memang kawanku yang paling terbaik," katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Fang pun membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada BoBoiBoy.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berjanji untuk tetap bertahan satu sama lain demi melawan penyakit mental yang telah lama tak kunjung sembuh.

* * *

DRRT! DRRT!

Suara kursi roda terdengar seisi rumah sakit. Beberapa suster dan seorang dokter berlari membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang diikat di kursi roda tersebut. Terlihat sangat jelas anak laki-laki berambut indigo itu memberontak sekuat tenaga seperti kuda yang tidak ingin ditumpangi oleh siapapun. Beberapa orang yang lewat hanya bisa menghindar dari cepatnya laju kursi roda tersebut.

"Suster! Cepat buka pintunya! Sebelum dia memberontak semakin kuat!" seru sang dokter.

"Baik, dok!" jawab seorang suster yang berlari mendahului kursi roda yang didorong oleh tujuh suster lainnya.

"HMPH! ARRGH!" Anak laki-laki yang diikat itu hanya bisa menjerit dan memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tangan dan kakinya diikat perban. Mulutnya ditutupi oleh kain putih agak dia tak mudah bersuara kencang.

Kursi roda tersebut melaju melewati BoBoiBoy yang berjalan ke lain arah. Dalam sekejap, dilihatnya mata merah marun milik seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Matanya terbelalak, mendapati si pemilik iris merah tersebut diikat di kursi roda. Bunga _Daffodils_ yang semula berada di tangannya terjatuh dan mendarat di atas lantai.

"F-Fang?!"

Buru-buru diambilnya bunga berwarna kuning oranye tersebut dan dia pun berlari ke arah di mana kursi roda tersebut melaju. Begitu kursi roda itu memasuki sebuah ruangan, pintu ruangan tersebut dikunci sehingga BoBoiBoy yang berada di luar menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"Fang! Fang! Kau di situ?!" panggilnya histeris. "Fang?! Fang! FAAANGGG!"

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyusulnya. BoBoiBoy menjerit histeris seperti orang kesurupan. Pintu digedor semakin kuat begitu matanya melihat pemandangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Sebuah jarum suntik, dengan obat bius yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya, disuntikkan begitu saja ke leher Fang. Bocah berusia 14 tahun itu berteriak sangat kencang seperti hewan, memberontak semakin kuat sampai kursi roda bergoyang-goyang.

BoBoiBoy semakin tidak kuat dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Di matanya, terlihat seorang gadis perempuan tertawa-tawa memandangi Fang yang histeris, dan tentu saja gadis itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Suara tawa semakin lama semakin memenuhi telinganya sampai dia tak dapat mendengar jeritan Fang yang bagaikan serigala ganas tersebut. Air mata mengalir deras seiring dia melihat kawannya tersiksa oleh kondisi yang tak stabil.

Fang hanya sakit. Dia tidak gila. Tubuhnya dirasuki oleh penyakit yang terbawa sejak lahir.

Kini sudah bukan autisme, melainkan penyakit mental yang lebih ganas lagi telah membawa Fang menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri.

Dia sudah bukan manusia normal kembali.

Dia sangat abnormal.

"Hiks ..." Air mata menetes deras seiring jeritan Fang terdengar memenuhi telinga BoBoiBoy yang mulai memanas. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi. Melihat Fang dalam penderitaan yang lebih parah darinya adalah sebuah rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika dia tergoda oleh suara-suara asing untuk bunuh diri.

"Fang! Fang! FAAAANNNNNGGGG ...!"

Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Fang ...

... sampai mata mereka bertemu dan gerakan Fang mulai terhenti.

"Fang ...? Fang?" BoBoiBoy masih meracau memanggil nama Fang tanpa sebab. Tapi senyumannya mengembang ketika tahu Fang tersadar dari ketidaknormalannya.

Iris merah marun itu kini kembali normal. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, bocah itu kini tak lagi memberontak. Dia hanya menatap lekat-lekat BoBoiBoy yang menangis dalam diam, tersenyum memandangi Fang, hingga mulut sang penderita autisme mulai memanggil namanya.

"B-BoBoiBoy?"

Sang dokter yang menyadari akan sikap Fang yang berubah pun segera melepaskan perban dan kain yang menutupi mulut, tangan, dan kaki Fang. Setelah semua terlepas, Fang berjalan perlahan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih menghampiri pintu yang terkunci tersebut. Kaca pintu tersebut menampilkan setengah badan BoBoiBoy yang menyentuh pintu. Tangan pucatnya perlahan ikut menyentuh kaca yang menampilkan siluet tangan BoBoiBoy yang menempel.

Wajah BoBoiBoy berseri-seri, namun tetap sedih. Ada ekspresi takut yang ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan cepat, dibukanya kunci pintu ruangan kosong tersebut, lalu bocah berambut indigo tersebut keluar menghampiri BoBoiBoy yang bergetar. Sang dokter dan kedelapan suster lainnya ikut keluar demi melihat fenomena yang cukup aneh.

Fang yang liar seperti hewan buas kini mendadak jinak di depan seorang penderita skizofrenia.

Tangan Fang menyentuh pundak BoBoiBoy perlahan, lalu dipeluknya bocah di depannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Air mata BoBoiBoy mengalir perlahan. Suara tawa dan jeritan yang datang entah dari mana kini perlahan meninggalkannya. Tangannya balas memeluk Fang dengan erat, semakin membuat sang dokter dan para suster terheran-heran.

"Haah ... Haah ... M-maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy! Maafkan ... aku ... Haaah ..." Nafas Fang masih naik turun, tapi dia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membuat BoBoiBoy tenang.

Bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu menangis sekuat tenaga di pelukan Fang. "Huweee! Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti tadi! Kau mengagetkanku! Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi abnormal! Aku takut!" rengek BoBoiBoy di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Fang tersenyum karena telah berhasil membuat BoBoiBoy tenang kembali, walau tangisan masih memenuhi ekspresinya yang hancur. Sang dokter dan para suster yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mulai mengerti keadaan tersebut. Fang dan BoBoiBoy sama-sama hancur bagaikan batu yang terkikis oleh ombak lautan. Penyakit mental yang seharusnya bisa sembuh di usia dini semakin memburuk dan membuat mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Mereka hanya takut akan penyakit mereka.

Janji bunga _Daffodils_ yang melambangkan keindahan kini telah mekar.

BoBoiBoy dan Fang sadar indahnya perjuangan mereka, meskipun takkan pernah berbuah matang.

Karena mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain dan mereka tahu semua akan berakhir bahagia.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **Indahnya kebersamaan ...**

 **Suatu hari _author_ mendengar kata-kata tersebut ...**

 **Tepat ketika Ummi dari _author_ sedang sakit ...**

 **Ketika keluarga membutuhkan seorang ibu yang belum pulang dari rumah sakit ...**

 **Saat itu juga _author_ mengerti kalau kebersamaan itu indah.**

 **Setiap _author_ mengingat masa perjuangan tersebut, _author_ ingin menangis. Pada akhirnya semua dituangkan ke dalam fanfic berjudul " _Daffodils_ ".**

 **Untuk kebersamaan di atas janji sang lambang keindahan ; _Daffodils flower._**


End file.
